


No Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	No Soulmates

Clint and Tony are two rare people without soul marks.  
All their friends, associates,  
They all have soul marks.  
It makes them both sad that they,  
Have no one destined for them.  
That they both are destined to be alone.  
Their heart twinges every time someone finds their soulmates.  
And then they met,  
Each Other.  
Two people without soulmates.  
So they became each others soulmate.  
They might not have the marks,  
But they still cared for each other.  
So they became platonic soulmates.


End file.
